


День 45 - Звериная натура

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Собственничество. Не самая прекрасная черта Шерлока.





	День 45 - Звериная натура

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Собственничество. Не самая прекрасная черта Шерлока.

Джон тоже собственник, но он не показывает этого так явно. Он просто кладёт руку на поясницу Шерлока жестом, который отчаянно кричит «Он – мой. Отвалите», и при этом улыбается.

Шерлок же огрызается и рявкает на людей, а когда чувствует, что ничего не помогает, он просто уводит Джона.

А ведь он даже не показывает миру большую часть своих эмоций, скрывая то, что всё его существо начинает выть «Моё», плеваться огнём и хочет уничтожить других за прикосновения к Джону или за то, что они просто с ним милы. Он боится, что кому-то удастся его у него отнять.

Иногда Шерлок ловит Джона на том, что тот с интересом смотрит на других людей. Это причиняет ему боль. Поэтому он делает резкие замечания и рассказывает о них ужасную правду, пока Джон не закрывает глаза и не фыркает. Малый ледниковый период в отношениях, который наступает после подобных выходок, Шерлок вполне способен пережить.

Иногда Джону это надоедает так, что он начинает сердиться всерьёз. Он спрашивает, доверяет ли ему Шерлок. Разве он не видит, что его сердце принадлежит только ему? Эти взгляды на других ничего не означают. Это на самом деле так: Джон просто смотрит на окружающих, да, с любопытством, но на самом деле не желает с ними даже разговаривать. Смотрит, и всё.

Шерлоку хочется спросить «Зачем же ты тогда их так внимательно разглядываешь, если они тебе не нужны? Тебе недостаточно меня?». Но он никогда этого не делает.

Это – вопрос, который они никогда не смогут решить. Пока этого не произойдёт с самим Шерлоком. Пока он однажды не заскользит взглядом по лицам и фигурам разных людей, не занимаясь дедукцией, а просто наблюдая жизнь. И не будет ли это сюрпризом для нашего мальчика?


End file.
